Actions Not Words
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: AU: When Mrs. Benson found a girl named Samantha Puckett, she brought her in and never knew that one day she would fall in love with her son Freddie Benson. !COMPLETE!
1. Blonde Headed Girl

**Title:** Actions Not Words  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** When Mrs. Benson found a girl named Samantha Puckett, she brought her in and never knew that one day she would fall in love with her son Freddie Benson.  
**Author's Note:** I guess you could say that this story will be AU. Also, the chapters will alternate point of views. I got this idea a some days after I watched the move The Blind Side (which is really great! I reccommend all of you to watch it!) and so here it is. Please read and review!

* * *

Actions Not Words  
**Chapter One:_ Blonde-Headed Girl  
_Point of View:_ Marissa Benson_**

"Freddie, I'm going to the market to get some groceries," I told my fourteen year old son, Fredward Benson. It's so hard to think that he's a teenager now because everytime I see him, I always think of him as my little baby boy. I know he doesn't like it whenever I try to fix his hair, if there was something on his shirt I would try to clean up, or reminding him to use his special anti-bacterial shampoo. Which reminds me... "Freddie, don't forget to take a shower tonight and use your anti-bacterial shampoo."

"I won't, mom!" Freddie told me from his room being slightly annoyed. Ugh, teenagers.

I wonder what it would be like if I was an only mother raising a daughter instead of a son. I love my Freddie with all my heart, but it would be nice to have a girl in the house once in a while. I know my son hangs out with our neighbor who lives across from us. Her name is Carly Shay and she is such a wonderful girl. She lives with her...strange brother Spencer who I must admit is a great artist. Freddie told me that he loves Carly, but she doesn't love him back. Ah, unrequited love. I had an experience that and it was not the best thing to be in. Hopefully, my little Freddie would find some girl to love (even if it is Carly), get married, and would give me grandchildren. I don't want all of that to happen right now (it can wait for a very _long_ time), but it's nice to think about it.

"You're going to be fine while I'm gone, aren't you?" I asked worriedly. This is the first time that I left the house without bringing Freddie along. I just wanted to make sure if he'll be alright.

"Yes, mom." I heard him groaned. I started to get a little aggravated, but ever since he told me that he's completely fine on my own, I kept my boundaries.

"Okay," I said a little unsure and kept thinking too much of the possibilities of what _would_ happen to him while I was going. "Just remember Spencer and Carly are across the hall if you need them for anything."

"Yes, mom." He repeated sighing. I decided to stop pestering as I could tell I was getting pushy.

"I will be back soon!" I told him as I slipped my jacket on and went outside my apartment. I walked downstairs and into the lobby. I saw Lewbert, the Bushwell Plaza Hotel's rude doorman. "I hate it when people are on my lobby..." I heard him muttered angrily while he was reading his newspaper. I rolled my eyes and wonder when that man would ever learn his manners and use them properly.

I got into my car and went to the market. I grabbed my list out of my purse and read what I need to get. I got everything and checked each one that I got off the list. After I paid for all the things that I bought, I left the market ready to head home. As I was driving, I was beginning to think a lot of things that's on my mind. What I'm thinking in my mind, is what I haven't thought in a while.

I made a quick look at my diamond wedding band and back onto the road. Ever since my husband had died, I can't take that ring off. I just couldn't and I guess the reason is I was so attached to it. My husband is the one that gave me a beautiful wedding band and a handsome son. I can't let all that go. It's like how I couldn't abort Freddie. We were young when I was pregnant with him. I believe we were only twenty two years old and we were juniors in college so it was difficult to do that while raising a baby, but I loved it all the same. I couldn't believe my husband stayed with me for all that time and didn't leave me - that's what I love the most about him. He would do anything for me.

During my pregnancy, I thought it was either going to be a boy or a girl. We didn't want to know until he or she's born. When it did, we discovered it's a boy. I've always wanted a little girl, but I love Freddie and I wouldn't want to change anything. Three years after, I found out that my husband was cheating on me. My best friend actually. Thankfully, she stopped him. We didn't get a divorce though, we were still happy together, but couple of years after that affair, he died and I was miserable and felt like I was alone. The only thing that kept my spirits up was my adorable son, Freddie, who was five years old at the time so I couldn't explain to him about death until he was older so he could understand better.

It was a hard time raising a son by myself. My best friend was helping me, but that didn't do much for me. I wanted my husband the most (if only she could have the power to bring him back), but I couldn't have that. If I didn't have Freddie, I don't know what I would do, but was thankful, nonetheless, that I have him. He means so much to me that a lot of people wouldn't understand even other mothers. My best friend wanted me to come live with her to North Carolina. I couldn't do that because Seattle was the place where I grew up in and raised Freddie. I couldn't leave at that time so I chose to stay. She respected my choice and that was the last time I ever saw her. I wonder when we will be meeting up, but I guess only time will tell.

Back to the reality I'm living in, I stopped at a red stoplight. I turned my head left and right to see if there were any cars coming and there wasn't any. I was about to make my move to go, but I stopped myself from my foot hitting the petal when I saw a girl walking on the sidewalk. She looked lonely and extremely skinny and looks like she could be around Freddie and Carly's age. It looks like the poor girl hasn't eaten in weeks; I could only imagine how starving she must be right now. The blonde-headed girl looks so cold in the clothing that she's wearing which looks like its only suitable for summer. Poor girl. I looked at my rearview mirror to see if there were any cars behind me and there wasn't. I decided to ask the girl if she needs a ride home.

I walked out of my car and did so. Once I got out of it, I didn't realize how freezing it was until now. I wrapped my warm coat around me. "Excuse me?" I tried to softly yell at her. I didn't want to startle her too much. She slowly turned around and her blue eyes looked up and down at me. She narrowed them which I didn't mind. "Would you like a ride home?"

The girl looked confused for a moment, but she answered me by shaking her head. I became worried and my motherly instincts are branching out. I didn't want to make this girl walk home at night. Especially in this part of Seattle. It is such a bad place. I would never take my Freddie out here. It's too dangerous for a young boy and for a young girl. "Are you sure?" She nodded and I assumed that she doesn't talk that much...at least to me she doesn't. She walked away and I did too because I want to go inside and feel the warmth of my car that it's giving me.

I sat in the driver's seat just for a couple of minutes. I looked worriedly for the girl that's walking on the dirty and bad streets of Seattle, Washington. I sighed and I couldn't be this selfish to let a girl out on the streets alone. No matter what she says, I'm taking her home with me whether she likes it or not. I can't stand her being out there all alone without any home to go to.

"You are coming home with me." I protested to her and she made that slow move to see me again. Her expression read looks like, "What did you say?" She stared at me as if I have two heads. I don't feel affected by that much because I'm used to get those because my son gives me them too.

"I'm fine," I heard her mumble and her eyes shifted to a different direction instead of staring at my face.

_There's no way she's getting out of it this time_, I thought. "You're not going wherever you want to go until it's _broad daylight_ out!" I told her and grabbed her by the wrist, not hard, but using enough of my strength that I could pull her towards the car. I felt her yank her hand away from mind. I looked behind her shockingly, but her eyes showed a little bit of anger while her face read it's sad. I couldn't say anything else more to that than I feel sorry for her.

We went to the car and got in. I sat in the driver's seat while the girl sat in the back. As I looked back at her to make sure she has her seat belt on, I turned on the ignition and head for home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope that all of you liked it! The next point of view will change to Freddie's. How well do you think he will react when he sees his mother bringing home a girl? Please review if you want more! :)


	2. What the Cat Dragged In

**Author's Note:** I'm glad that all of you really liked it. This is Freddie's POV now and next will be Sam's. Please review!

Actions Not Words  
**Chapter Two: _What the Cat Dragged In  
_Point of View: _Freddie Benson_**

"I will be back soon!" Was the last words I've heard from my mother before she heads out for the door.

That's right! She left and didn't take me with her! Finally! I thought this day would _never_ come! I've been wanting this freedom since...well, for a very long time. It's just that my mother is too possessive about me. Literally. She cares _everything_ about me. Always making sure to be careful when I'm sitting on wooden benches in the park because it could give me a splinter, always eating your vegetables (I guess all the mothers say that to their children, don't they?) and my personal favorite (not really) is remember to use anti-bacterial shampoo which she constantly reminded me that for the thousandth time this day. But I won't have to worry about that anymore as she is gone. Yep. That's right. Gone. Well, only for a few hours...longer would be nice, too.

As I am enjoying my freedom that I haven't had in _years_, I just feel like I want to do something crazy right now. What exactly? I don't know. I never got this before. It's amazing and I wish this could happen all the time, but somehow, I doubt that. Maybe Carly and I can hang out together. As friends, though. As much as I love her, she doesn't say it back and doesn't feels the same way. It's...okay, with me. I respect that and she shouldn't be forced to love me. I would do anything for her though. I still love her despite of how she feels about me. I decided to walk to her loft. I knocked on the door a few times and heard footsteps on the other side. There she is standing at the doorway. Looking gorgeous as ever. I've never seen such a beautiful girl like that in my entire life. It's no wonder why all the guys drool at her feet at school.

I've known Carly Shay as long as I can remember. She and I were best friends since we were practically infants. Her artist of a brother, Spencer, and my mother met each other at the Bushwell Plaza Hotel lobby (which is where we live now). We became fast friends and even they saw that. Spencer and my mom arranged a play date for us and that's when our friendship grew and I fell in love with her in sixth grade. I tried every move in the book to see if she will go out with me, but those don't work so well. When I reached the limit, she calmly and kindly told me we should just be friends because she doesn't have any romantic feelings as I do for her. Anyways, we are still best friends and always love to hang out with each other even if we are not dating. We like to hang out at her place or sometimes even mine, and occasionally, we would go to the mall, watch movies, and go to the Groovy Smoothie. That's where we'll probably be going out tonight if she's interested. It's our favorite hang out spot after school.

"Hey, Freddie," Carly smiled her beautiful smile at me. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Groovy Smoothies with me," I asked her. She looked suspicious and confused for a moment. "Just as friends." She might have been thinking I was trying to ask her out on a date again - which I definitely wasn't. This time, I just wanted us to hang out as friends and nothing more. She has no romantic feelings for me, so why push it and make things even more difficult and uncomfortable?

"Won't your mom be wondering where you are?" Carly asked curiously as I saw her chocolate brown eyes moved to the front of my door then back at me.

"She's not home. She went to get groceries." I explained to her and she nodded in understanding.

"Well, okay, I will," I began to get excited that I beamed up in happiness. I remembered myself that this isn't a date. Despite how I want it to be, it's not, but I'm totally cool with it. I think I can play out normal instead of how I was at thirteen when I was worshipped her. I changed now and I am different than I was years ago. "Just let me grab my purse and coat quick." She told me and went back inside her apartment. I waited patiently for her to come back as I always would. I would wait for her forever no matter how long it took. If she did have secret feelings for me, I would wait forever until that time comes when she's ready to tell me. That's how much I would wait - for an eternity. "Ready." She told me as she flipped a part of her brunette hair over her right shoulder.

We walked downstairs and as I am stepping down on each step, I felt like I want to hold her hand right then and there, but I knew I have to keep my hands by my sides at all times no matter how much it kills me to do it. It's like you're in a rollercoaster ride. Whenever you go down, you just want to put your hands up in the air feeling the wind, but remembered the people telling you keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times. Though, for me, it would be more like keep your hands to yourself or inside your pockets.

Anyway, once we arrived at the Groovy Smoothie, we took a seat; there weren't that many people here on a Thursday night. Usually there would be more than seven. Carly and I began talking about regular things. School, friends, life, etc. It is just a normal night and that's what the both of us wants. After we finished our smoothies, we continued our talking, until Carly looks at her watch then at me.

"Don't you think we should go home? Its nine thirty and we've been here since seven fifteen." Carly told me. Wow. I never knew we have been gone for so long and she must be thinking the same thing apparently since she reminded me. I guess it's true that time flies by when you're having fun. Both of us got up and head out of there.

"I'm surprised your mom hasn't called the police worrying about you," Carly remarked and I've totally forgot about my mother. I've been out for so long that she is probably at home by now freaking out with Spencer. We quickly walked home together and we did it successfully.

"I had a great time tonight, Freddie," Carly smiled as we're standing in the middle of the hallway. Her hand is holding onto the doorknob and I just stood a few inches away from her with my hands inside my pockets. I've been waiting forever to hear those words coming out of her mouth, but it wasn't exactly a date like I always pictured it out to be. We were just hanging out as friends and nothing else which is fine for me. Like I said, I would wait for an eternity if I have to.

"I'm glad you did," I said and felt my lips forming into a smile. The both of us kept staring and smiling at each other for a while, and then we went back inside our apartments. Once I closed the door and turn around, I saw my mother looking...angry. Oh great, I'm in trouble now. This could be my last time on my own now. _Great. Way to go Fredward_, I thought to myself sarcastically. "Mom!" I exclaimed in shock and afraid. Although I'm not that scared when she's angry with me, it's just that she doesn't show that emotion in front of me that much.

"Fredward Benson, where were you!?" Mom shouted fuming.

"I was with Carly, mom," I answered her trying to be calm and rational about this before anything could get worse. "We were just hanging out at the Groovy Smoothie. No big deal."

Her eyes went wide and I'm not sure if it is even possible for her to get angrier. I instantly hate myself for saying that. "No big deal?!" She repeated the last three words I said that I wish I hadn't. "You're grounded for now on." Mom told me and was a little calmer about it...but I wasn't.

"That's so unfair!" I exclaimed and I am so frustrated.

"Not now, Freddie," Mom said and walked into the living room. I followed her.

"Huh?" I said confusedly, raising my eyebrow at her.

"We have a guest," She turned her head at some blonde-headed girl who's sitting on the couch. I just stared at her and she stared at me back. I can't believe that my mother brought in a stranger in the house.

"Huh?" I repeated, hearing that I sound stupid.

"I found her on the streets and I couldn't let her walk home by herself in the dark." Mom explained.

I groaned. "Mom, can't we talk about this?" I really do not want some hobo living in my house.

"There's nothing to talk about, Freddie. I've already made the final decision." I sighed loudly enough for the two of them to hear. Trying to make it clear that I do not want this girl staying in my house. My mom got a girl that's off from the streets and she's always talking about how it's bad not to hang out with those creepers, but she brings one home anyway?! For all we know, that girl could probably have some kind of explosives, alcohol, cigarettes', guns...what if she hid one in her pocket? I looked at the pocket of her pants and I saw her blue eyes glaring into mine, so I stopped. She probably thought what the heck I am doing staring at her pants.

"Since you're going to keep that attitude up, I suppose you won't mind her sleeping in your room tonight." Did my mother just say what I think she said?

"_What_!?" I nearly shouted. There could be a chance that Spencer and Carly heard me from their apartment. I looked over at the blonde and saw her smirking. I bet she's enjoying this scene I'm making or whatever she's snickering at.

"I'll show you where my son's room is," Mom said to her and is being generously nice to her at the moment. She turned back to me saying. "Freddie, you can sleep on the sofa tonight. I'll get you some pillows and blankets later until I'm done."

Is this happening? Is this _really_ happening? I can't believe that this is happening! Does mom even know what that girl's name is? I can't believe she's staying inside my own room! Who knows what she could be doing there at night. I could see that she would be snooping around into my stuff instead of sleeping. Stealing something from my room and I'll never have it back. My money! What if she peeks into my drawers and gets my money?!

I got to go over before anything like that could happen. I saw mom closing my door and her smile left when she saw me. "I _have_ to get in there."

"Why?" Mom said and was completely clueless. How could she not strangers steal things?

"What if she steals something from my room or breaks anything valuable?" I asked her.

"She won't do that, Freddie. She seems really nice." Yeah. A girl that you picked up from the streets and _seems_ nice. She could be nice on the outside, but on the inside, she could be a psychopath or a crazed and a serial killer maniac. "Go to bed its late. You won't get up for school tomorrow."

As I am walking to her I asked. "Is she going to school with me?" That could be the worst thing.

"No. I didn't want her to walk alone in the dark." She closed the door and I saw her carrying pillows and blankets for me. I helped her set out my 'new bed.' I'm glad that I'm only going to sleep in this thing only once. "She could leave tomorrow if she wants to."

"She better." I mumbled as I sat down on the couch.

Mom narrowed her eyes at me. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Freddie. Some people don't do nice things like this."

"Do you even know her name?" I questioned.

"No, but she'll tell me." She answered. I hope that she leaves tomorrow morning or during school. "When the right time comes, we'll know."


	3. A New Friend

**Author's Note:** Remember when I said in the last chapter this one will be in Sam's POV? Well, I changed my mind. I decided it to be in Carly's POV instead. I hope that any of you don't mind! Please read and review! PS Does anyone have any ideas of what I could do to Sam in the next chapter since it's going to be in her Point of View this time? You could PM me or put your suggestion in your review.

Actions Not Words  
**Chapter Three: _A New Friend  
_Point of View: _Carly Shay_**

I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pockets. I took it out and read that it's Freddie. I wonder what he could want? Well, once I will open it and read the text that he recently sent me, I will find out. I clicked on the button so I could read it and Freddie's message said:

**Meet me at the Groovie Smoothie?** That's what he texted me. Why he wants me to go over there? I don't know. I love that place because it's our favorite hangout and they sell the best smoothies. Though, T-Bo is a little weird, but he is amusing at times because of the strange food he sells on a stick. Freddie and I always refuses to buy whatever he's selling - except that one time when T-Bo sticks about five cheeseburgers on there. I got one and so did Freddie. That was probably the last time I've ever did that.

**Ok.** I replied him and sent the message back to him. Freddie's probably over there now, so I started to get ready. I put my sneakers on and grabbed my jacket. As I was heading out of the door, I told Spencer I'm leaving to go the Groovie Smoothie to meet Freddie. He said that he's fine with it and I was supposed to get a Strawberry Splat for him since that's his favorite and it's what he requested.

I walked to the Groovie Smoothie and when I entered, I saw Freddie talking to a girl who has blonde hair. Is that his girlfriend? I started to get excited and very happy for him that he finally has someone. If he has a girlfriend now, maybe he could get over his infatuation with me. I like him as a best friend and nothing else even though I know he wants to be more than that. I just don't have the same and strong feels like he does for me. Another thought came to mind and that girl could possibly be a relative of his that I don't know about. It could be his sister, step-sister, or a cousin. I will find out.

I head over to the table and across from him and his...friend? They could also be friends. "Hey, Freddie!"

"Hey, Carly, I'm glad that you came," Freddie said to me smiling and his brown eyes are sparkling. I've always noticed that ever since he told me he likes me and wants to be more than friends after I kindly rejected him for the first time...then, after a while, it became more than just once, but I never gotten angry with him about that. I'm supposedly his 'first love' and I'm sure there are other girls that are prettier and have the same interests as him.

"Who's she?" I asked her and the girl's blue eyes looked at me instead of Freddie, but didn't say a word. "A relative?"

"Um, no," Freddie answered and I asked my other question.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked smiling at him then smiled back at her happily that he finally got a girlfriend after all of these years chasing after me. The girl raised an eyebrow at me as if her eyes were saying everything. 'What are you, nuts?' That's what her eyes tells me, but I still kept my smile on.

"_Absolutely_ not," Freddie said as if he was sure of himself that he would never go out with her. I think he should, though. She's pretty and she's a blonde. Boys always go googly-eyed for the blonde ones, right? Maybe I'm watching too many chick flick movies... "My mother found her on the streets and we decided to let her stay at the house."

"So you've adopted her?" I asked getting confused and looking back and forth at Freddie and...I don't know her name.

"Not exactly," Freddie said and started to explain. "We just decided to let her stay until she feels comfortable to go home."

"I could hardly consider calling that place a home..." I heard her mumble and I pretend that I didn't hear it. She probably doesn't want to talk about it by the way she's acting.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to make a conversation with her and trying to change the subject about her life.

"It's Sam. If you call me _Samantha_, you will have _no_ idea what's coming," Samantha - uh, I mean _Sam_ told me. Or it could be a threat. She seemed very serious and a tough girl, so I won't mess around with her.

"O-okay," I tried not to show my slight of fear to her. I took a sip from my Strawberry Banana Blitz and looked at the Groovie Smoothie's logo that's printed on the cup. Using my peripherals, I saw Freddie giving Sam a glare and she just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own smoothie. I don't know why Freddie glared at her, but since he didn't tell me, then I guess it's not my concern.

Silence was filling around us and it was making me feel uncomfortable. I don't know what else to say or to ask Sam without getting her angry or being reminded of her past. Freddie was quietly drinking his smoothie, his eyes looking back and forth at us. When we met each other's eyes, he looked away and stopped drinking.

He cleared his throat and looked like as if he wanted to say something. "Carly, are you-"

"Does anyone want Sushi?" T-Bo interrupted Freddie. He pointed the long stick that had a thousand different kind of sushi's. Gross. Even the smell is disgusting.

"Not now, T-Bo," Freddie told him.

"Later's cool." T-Bo shrugged and walked away. I saw Sam giving him a strange look as he's walking away from us - I couldn't blame her.

"Carly," I looked back at him instead of at T-Bo who's standing behind the counter. "Are you and Spencer busy tonight?

I sighed trying not to let my annoyance show. "Freddie, are you going to ask me out, again?"

"No. I was only asking you that so I could introduce Sam to Spencer. Maybe she would love Spaghetti Tacos, too?" Freddie finished and I like what he's asking. I just know Sam would love Spencer's famous Spaghetti Tacos like Freddie and I do.

"That would be great, Freddie! I'm sure Spencer would _love_ having another guest eating his Spaghetti Tacos." I said excitedly and smiled at Sam, though she gave me a small one.


	4. Trying Something New

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of your ideas! After reading them, I finally have one, so I hope all of you will like it. Just to let you know, The Miranda Show is a parody of The Amanda Show. So even though it's a parody, I don't own anything. Please read and review.

Actions Not Words  
**Chapter 4: _Trying Something New_  
Point of View: _Sam Puckett_**

Freddie, Carly, and I left the, uhh, Groovie Smoothie. I have never been there before, and I admit, that it was actually kind of cool hanging out there. T-Bo really makes some delicious smoothies. I feel like I want another one, but maybe I could wait after eating a (supposedly) famous Spaghetti Tacos that Carly's brother makes. If she and Freddie enjoys eating them so much, they must be good for me to eat. That is probably the decent thing I've eaten this week, and practically, my whole life.

"Hey, Lewbert. How's it going?" Carly asked as the doorman who's reading a magazine while we were entering the lobby.

"Why do you care?" Lewbert responded grumpily. I couldn't blame him that he's miserable and moody that he's working as a doorman. Carly and Freddie looked at each other and chuckled. I was confused, but didn't say anything.

I silently followed them to Carly's place. When she opened the door, her mouth was open and Freddie's eyes were bulging wide, and his lips were supressing a smile. I turn my head to see what they're looking at and it was a man that has a towel wrapped around his waist and another one on his head. He just came out of the shower and the radio was on. He was on the computer singing some song that the radio was playing. I have no idea what the song is because I never listen to music since I don't have an iPod, a radio, or any of that expensive stuff. A trailer, a mother, bed, clothes, and a spoiled twin sister is all I have.

"Don't you wish your boyfriend is hot like me? Don't you wish your boyfriend is a freak like me?" After he sung those two lyrics, Freddie and Carly bursted into laughter while I just stared at him in shock. No guy that I know of would _ever_ do that. Where I come from, sex is always on their minds.

He whirled around to them and screamed which only made Carly and Freddie laugh harder. "You could have told me you were there, you know?"

"I know, but it was too amusing to stop you," Carly said as she's giggling.

"I think the lyrics are _girlfriend_, not boyfriend," Freddie corrected him.

He shrugged. "I can dream, can't I? Did you buy me a smoothie?" He asked her like an excited little kid.

"Here's one Strawberry Splat," Carly handed the smoothie to him and he took it the minute she extended her arm out.

"Freddie and I was wondering if you could make some Spaghetti Tacos?" Carly told him hopefully.

"Sure, but I have to go to the store to buy taco shells," His eyes flickered over to me for a moment then back to her. "Who's she?"

"Spencer this is Sam, Sam this is Spencer, my brother," Carly introduced him to me.

Spencer walked over to me and handed out his hand for me to shake. I just stood there, not moving a muscle even though I feel like I should do something instead of standing there probably looking like an idiot. Before I was going to shake his hand, he put his to his side. "Not a very hand shaking kind of person, are you?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Well, after what she saw what you did there, I couldn't blame her for being scared." Freddie said with a chuckle too. Me, scared? No way. A Puckett is never scared. We don't even know what the word scared means. We have to be strong and defend for ourselves in any way possible. So me being scared? That's ludacris.

"So did you meet her at school? Is she's Freddie's relative? Girlfriend?" If someone asks if I'm Freddie's girlfriend _one more time_, I will punch them no matter what the age is or how big and small they are. I hardly even know the kid! A relative, I don't mind because, that way, he could never be my girlfriend, but as you could see, it's not like that.

"Mrs. Benson's taking care of her." Carly answered for Freddie. At least I thought she was since Freddie looked like he was going to answer, but Carly beat him to it.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's going to run an orphanage for the homeless," Spencer mumbled after he took a sip of his smoothie. "Let me get changed and I'll get the food. Later, we will see if Sam like Spaghetti Tacos."

"The best Spaghetti Taco that has ever been created." Carly smiled at her brother while he's heading to the bathroom.

"You got that right!" Spencer said and left.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Carly asked as she walks over to the couch and sat down. Freddie followed her and I did too.

"What's on TV?" He asked. I could see that his eyes were eyeing the remote the moment he sat down on the couch. Carly grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned it on. She flipped a couple of channels until she stopped. It must be something that she likes.

I heard Freddie made a groan. "It's not America's Next Top Model, is it?" Carly smiled. "No. The season has just ended."

He sighed in relief. "Thank God...What are we watching now?"

"The Miranda Show," She said cheerfully.

He was interested in seeing that by the way his eyes brighten up. "I love that show!" I have no idea what any of these channels are so I really don't have a say. I watched it and a scene changed to where a girl and a boy are dressed up in farmers clothes and seemed to be in a barn. "Miranda is _so_ hot!" Freddie said and looked at the actress that he's drooling over. I rolled my eyes. Men. Such pigs.

"Knock knock!" The girl who's named Miranda said in a southern accent.

"Who's there?" The boy asked

"A sledgehammer!"

"A sledgehammer who?"

"I'm gonna hit you with a sledgehammer!" They both giggled like idiots, until the girl hit him with a sledgehammer on his forehead. The guy fell backwards, and I admit, it was pretty funny. Freddie and Carly laughed, and I couldn't help, but to laugh too.

A few minutes later, commercials started to go on for a while. The three of us became quiet. And I admit it was awkward. The only sound I hear was the ones coming from the television and Freddie's fingers that are drummig on his legs. I turned my eyes on him while my head directly facing the TV. I don't want to be here anymore even if we are having, uh, whatever we're having. I want to go to his place. Not mine. Not yet. Maybe not ever, but I do have some people over there who actually care about me so I need to go back there sometime. His eyes kept shifting back and forth to me and Carly silently. He slowly stood up and said that he needs to go to the bathroom. I could tell that Carly was being fidgety with the uncomfortable silence too. I looked around and thought of something to say.

"You have a nice apartment," I complimented to her which is true. This place looks better and feels homier than where I live.

Carly made a small smile. "Thanks. It's just me and my brother who lives here since our father is in the Navy and my mother died after giving birth to me."

I know that I can't stand my own mother half of the time, but what she has, I would take it instantly. But I guess not having a mother would suck in her situation. I begin to think of what my life would be like if I didn't have a mother. It would be like a paradise. Having no one to worry about; the only thing that you are concerned of is you. "Sorry..." I apologized to her about her mother's death, though really, she is kind of lucky. She doesn't want a mother that's like mine. No one wants that.

"It's okay," Carly shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Well, her mother did die right after she was born so she didn't really knew her that much. "Spencer and I are doing better."

"Not having a mother isn't that bad. I wish I don't have one." I told her truthfully. I really didn't wish I have a mother. Maybe a mother that's more nice, less strong, un-selfish and not conceited. I don't why I'm blessed to have this one.

"You're mother can't be that bad," Carly said and she has no idea. She grew up thinking this world is all splendid and stuff, even though that's jank. None of that is true. I shook my head silently. She doesn't know and understand. She probably won't even believe me about the things my mother does to me. It's no use telling her.

The commericals were done, and Carly changed the channel to something else. Freddie came back from the bathroom and sat in his seat. We watched a show named Girly Cow. Now, I'm kinda grateful that I don't have TV. There are a lot of weird shows.

"What were you girls talking about while I was gone?" Freddie asked.

"Don't worry, Freddie. We weren't gossiping about you if that's what you're so concerned about." I answered him and paid my attention to the television screen while he rolled his eyes.

After the Girly Cow's theme song was finished, Spencer came with a bag of taco shells in hand. Freddie and Carly stood up following him into the kitchen and I did as well. When Spencer was done making the spaghetti, he put them into the taco shells. He served the last one to me and he, Carly, and Freddie both stared at me really strange as I was about to eat this.

"Why are guys staring at me like that?" I asked becoming really uncomfortable.

"We just want to watch this moment of your first time eating Spaghetti Tacos," Freddie answered.

"We should remember this moment forever!" Spencer said and started to get excited.

"Picture time!" Carly said cheerfully as she, Spencer, and Freddie started to get their cell phones out waiting for me to take my first bite out of this thing.

No matter how uncomfortable it was with them having their phones out ready to take a picture of me at any minute just to see my first bite, I did it and it was...actually pretty good. After they snapped a picture of me, they looked at it and smiled. They look at me probably because they want to know my opinion if I like it or not. Which I do. A lot.

"Oh my God! This thing tastes amazing!" I exclaimed and took another huge bite and their smiles grew wider.

Hours later, I sat on the couch stuffed. "Hey, does anyone want more?" Spencer offered.

"No thanks. Four was enough." I replied to him.

I sat up straight when I heard Freddie's voice. "Hey, we better go now. I think my mom is home." Okay. Good enough for me.

We said our goodbyes to them and left heading to his apartment.

What to do now?


	5. Already Gone

**Author's Note:** Hey. Thanks for all of your suggestions! :) I'm sorry that this chapter is short and don't worry about the ending because Sam will come back later. Please review!

Actions Not Words  
**Chapter 5: _Already Gone  
_Point of View: _Freddie Benson_**

"What do you do around here?" Sam asked as we were in the living room.

My mom wasn't here so I have complete freedom to myself until she comes back. Well, there is her, but that's okay I guess. It does get pretty lonely without my mom hovering around making sure I'm okay at every second. "Nothing much. I just chill and watch TV in my room."

"Why don't we go watch TV in there?" Bad idea. Even though my mom isn't here, she doesn't like it when I have a girl over at the house by myself when she isn't there. There's nothing going on between us anyway because I barely know her. I mean, we talked enough that I know her name, but I don't know her that well like I know Carly.

"We can't. My mom doesn't like me to have a girl over in my room while she's not here." I told her, but she didn't look disappointed or anything. It mostly sounded like a straightforward question and she doesn't know. So it's alright. The awkward silence filled in between us and I asked a question that's been in my mind since we were at the Groovy Smoothie waiting for Carly. I just remember I haven't asked her that. "What do you do where you live?"

"Try not to get caught." I furrowed my eyebrows when she answered that.

"What do you mean?" I asked her wanting to know more by the vague answer she gave.

"We steal stuff, you know? My friends and I back home." That wasn't the answer I was expecting to hear, but I also remember she was from the streets so they usually do that stuff, right?

I'm afraid to ask, but before I could give it a second thought about it, I blurted it out anyway. "Steal what kind of stuff?"

"Cigarettes and beers from local gas stations." Sam answered as if it wasn't a big deal and did these kinds of things a lot times and it doesn't bother her at all. My mom would kill me if I would do any of those things.

"Have you ever been drunk before?" I asked curiously since she and her friends gets beers. I figure they drank them and the result would be you would get drunk if you drank a beer more than once.

"Last night when you're mom found me that was my first time...I think that's why I didn't remember anything when I woke up this morning..." She mumbled the last part to herself, but I heard her and didn't pressure the issue any further. She probably doesn't want to talk about it. "I think I should go now. Everybody might be wondering where I am." She starts to head out of the door and I follow her.

"Do you need any help getting there because Spencer would-" I tried to offer her that Spencer would drive her where ever her home is, but she interrupted me.

"No thanks. You wouldn't want to know where I live other than the streets," Sam said and has her hand on the doorknob and opened it. "So thanks for letting me stay."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked. She may seem strong and tough and capable to be out there on her own, but I'm just concerned for her safety. Oh, great...I'm starting to sound like my mother. Those are the words that I never want to hear.

Sam sighed and I could tell she's getting annoyed. I get like that too at times when my mother constantly asks me that question. "Look, Freddie, I'll be fine, alright? If I'll need any help, I'll come back to you later." That's when she walked downstairs and left I never really know if she's going to come back or not.

I sighed and went back inside my apartment waiting for my mother to be home.


	6. Beginning of a Nightmare

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading the last chapter(s). Once you would read towards the ending, someone will be out of the picture completely so it won't bother Sam anymore. Now she officially decided she wants to live on her own, but doesn't know where to go. Do you know where Sam should go to live at? Please review

Actions Not Words  
**Chapter 6: _Beginning of a Nightmare_**  
**Point of View: _Sam Puckett_**

_"Samantha, where were you?" A woman with wavy blonde hair and her hands were on her hips staring intensely at her thirteen year old daughter who returned home late again. "You missed curfew."_

_The girl looked confused at her mother because she remembered telling her she was going to be out with her friends. Her mother must've didn't listen as she was passed out on the couch in the living room. "I thought you knew where I was."_

_"Don't give me that sass, Samantha!" Her mother scolded her though she denies it._

_"I wasn't giving you any sass." Sam told her without a rude attitude, but still got a slap across the face for it and it stung. Hard. She touched it feeling the slight burn and the pain that's coming. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes, but she forced them to keep them at bay._

_"What did you say?"Mrs. Puckett asked her daughter with tearful eyes._

_"I'm sorry that I missed curfew," She apologized and her blue eyes stared up at her mother who raised an eyebrow – Sam knew what she had to say next, so she sighed and muttered. "Mother."_

_"Good," Mrs. Puckett said satisfied that her daughter learned a valuable lesson. "I don't like to hit you, Samantha, but if you're late again, I still have the belt in the closet waiting for you." Sam quickly closed her eyes at the memories of she had with her mother and the belt that gave her horrible bruises that probably won't ever go away. "Look at me, dear." Her mother said in a sweet tone, but it creeped her daughter out at the same time. "Promise me, you won't ever do that again to your mother," She put her hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it tightly that it made her wince at the pain of her mother's pointy finger nails. "Won't you, Samantha?"_

_"I won't, I promise, Mother." Sam responded her words sincerely. Sam's eyes followed her mother exiting the kitchen and she's glad that she only got hit once that night._

I opened my eyes at the flashback I strangely had in my head. That certain flashback is what I call a nightmare that I'm glad it doesn't happen anymore, but sometimes it still does and I just try to escape the trailer as fast as I could to go to one of my friends houses. The reason my mother doesn't abuse me anymore is she's busy with her boyfriend or just a random guy at a bar she met, and does stuff with them that I don't even want to know about. I'm kind of glad that she can get a man in her life instead of torturing me throughout the day in case if I broke one of her rules which I sometimes don't, but there are a few rules that I break because some of them are just stupid.

The flashback game me a quick scene of her slapping me, and I erased that out of my head as I step inside the trailer of which I live in. I don't live in a fancy house or an apartment like Freddie and that girl does. Yeah, I live in a very crappy and old trailer in the Trailer Park. But I guess that's what you get when you spend all your money on drugs, to get your other daughter into boarding school and paying for all of that boring school stuff, and a lot of other things that I know they're not necessary to have. I mean, who would want a slinky, anyway?

The reason I came back here was to get my stuff to leave out forever. Who cares that I'm only fifteen? My mother treats me like shit and I want to get out. Bad. Like seriously. I walk past my mother's room where the door's close and I hear some strange noises, but I couldn't make out what they are so I ignore that and enter my room. From my closet, I grabbed out my duffle bag and put some clothes and other important things that I need to leave this place for good. Once I have everything that I need, I went out of my room and closed the door. When I thought I was finally free, I heard a door open and I turned around wondering who opened a door.

When I did turn around, I saw it was my mother standing there looking straight at me and not very happy. She slowly approaches me. "Where are you going, Samantha?"  
"Away from here. From you. Forever." I said slowly backing up and I could feel my heart beat beating fast. Strangely, I feel like I'm in some kind of a horror movie. My mother is the criminal and I'm her victim. I feel like in some way of whatever she has in store for me, I'm going to die…

"I don't think that would happen, dear. You know how much I feel lonely without you." Lonely without me? Please. You probably are since the men you sleep with leave you in the morning and you find yourself naked in your bed wondering what the Hell happened. "Don't leave me."  
"I am leaving you," I quickly took a glimpse at the door to my freedom…my escape and back at her so she wouldn't expect anything, but being a mother, I guess she did. "And there's nothing that you can do to stop me." I made a dash for it and I'm clutching the handles of my duffle bag tightly so I wouldn't drop it on my way. I suddenly feel her hands pulling my hair yanking me backwards. My hand was so close to the doorknob and I missed it by her grab. I got yanked back to her hard. Her face is now close to mine.

"What's going on inside that stupid head of yours? There's no way that you could ever run away from here. Even if you tried. See what happens when you try? You fail. And you did fail miserably. Do you know what I give to failures like you?" I knew what she was thinking and what she was going to get. I'm so scared that I couldn't speak because I have a hard lump deep in my throat and swallowed and I blink the tears away. I don't like to cry because when she sees that I cry, it only makes her feel that she accomplished something and feels good that she tortures me. "That's right. It's in the closet. I'll go get it." I was surprised that she didn't bring me along with so that's when I decide to make my escape once again before she comes back and beats me to death.

Thankfully, I made it outside this time, and ran away. I hear my mother yelling my name, but I kept on running. While I was running, I hear a car behind me and saw that car is my mother's who's chasing after me. The car sped up faster than my legs could carry me, and at a red stoplight, my mother got out of the car and pulled me back in and drove home.

She pushed me into the house and I landed flat on my face at the kitchen floor and I felt something hard and quick hit behind my back. I whimpered and I felt the pain going up and down my spine like electricity. She hit me with the object that I hate the most.

"That was a very dumb move you've done, Samantha!" She hit me again and I'm still down on the floor and I noticed my duffle bag was a couple of inches away from me.

I tried to crawl to get it because I remember I have my grandmother's survival knife in there. If killing my mother was to make this real nightmare stop, then I'll do it. She's the monster of my nightmare that needs to end. "Like always, you don't think before you act, do you?" She hit me again and repeated those last couple words. "Do you?!" I feel the belt hit my legs, but hand was on my bag and I slowly unzipped it because I knew my mother doesn't notice because she enjoys hitting me that could care less about anything else that's around her. When I unzipped a pocket of my duffel bag, I grabbed the knife and before she could hit me again, I rolled over and the belt hit the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily and I immediately stood up and pinned her against the wall hard with all of my strength that I have.

"This." I mumbled to her and she gasped with her eyes going wide. I look down to see what I've done and I stabbed the knife into her stomach. Her shaking right touched where her bleeding wound is, and I don't know why, but I suddenly and strangely feel horrible of what I done. Her head slowly looked down and she falls onto the floor and she…dies. I'm pretty sure she dies. She's no longer breathing…or blinking. Her eyes are still wide open and…and I killed her.

My nightmares are over, but I feel like they have already begun.


	7. A Murderer or His Lover

**Author's Note:** I'm glad all of you liked the last chapter, and hopefully, you'll like this chapter too. Just to let you know, this will be Freddie's chapter where he slowly begins to fall in love with Sam and for her, her time will come when she will fall in love with Freddie, but not now because I think it's too soon after what she had done to her mother. Anyway, please review!

Actions Not Words  
**Chapter 7: _A Murderer or His Lover  
_****Point of View: _Freddie Benson_**

I was just chilling on the couch watching television in the living room until I hear someone is pounding on the door. I was hesitant to answer it because I was afraid the person might be a hobo or someone weird from this place.

"Freddie! It's me! Open up!" I heard Sam's voice shouting and I instantly got up and going to the door to open it.

There, I saw Sam sitting down and tears streaking down her cheeks and…blood is on her hands? Whose blood could that be? Could it be Sam's? I was afraid if that would be true. What happened to her after she left? "Oh my God, Sam, what happened to you?" She has her eyes closed tightly and shook her head which means she doesn't want to answer it...I think. I kneeled down to her on both of my legs and she cried into my chest. A million of questions are flying inside my head and the most important question I want to ask her is what happened. Maybe when she'll calm down, she'll tell me.

After a couple of minutes later, Sam went into the bathroom to wash off her hands. When she came out to sit next to me at the couch, I look at her hands and there wasn't any scratches or scars on them so that wasn't her blood, but I'm still worried of what happened to her. I have the TV on and her head is resting against my shoulder, which I didn't mind. I didn't put my arm around her or anything because I thought she wouldn't like that so I kept both of my arms at my sides where they should belong. When I felt her moving a little closer to me, I look over at her and saw that she's sleeping. It's only seven thirty, but whatever day she had, it must have been rough. I gently laid her down on the couch and pulled out a blanket from the closet putting it over her. Couple of hours passed, and I saw Sam waking up. She looked over at me where I was sitting on the chair that's inches away from the bed.

"Hey," I said with a small smile that I feel curving at the corner of my lips, but she didn't respond – she only gave me a blank stare. "Are you hungry at all?" She shook her head. "Are you alright? You're not sick are you?" She shook her head, and for some reason, I feel like I'm becoming my mother; asking constant and sometimes unnecessary questions to a patient. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Sam swallowed and looked at me. Her eyes reads that she really wants to say it, but then again, she doesn't want to. "I…" When we meet eyes, she quickly averted them. "I…" She released a sigh. "Can't tell you," Her eyes look onto the ground and close them. "I don't think you'll like me of what I did."

"Nothing that you did can never change how I feel about you," I told her honestly then rethought of what I just said to her.

"What do you mean of how you feel about me?" Sam asked and her blue eyes are twinkling.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. I don't know where that came from…or what she even meant by that…I was only trying to be honest. "I mean…whatever you do won't change our friendship."

The tears in her eyes are close to pour out. "I…" When we met eyes again, she looked away. "Someone killed my mother."

"Sam, I'm so sorry," I told her. I've always thought it would be great living without my mom and going out on my own, but if my mother would ever die unexpectedly or be murdered…I would probably be in the same state that Sam is. "Do you know who the murder is? Have you called the police?"

"No and no. I was too scared at what I saw…" She said almost in a whisper.

"I think we should…just so they would know and they would know what to do." I suggested. "What do you think?" She gave a slight shrug. "Are you okay?" I mentally kicked myself for asking that question. Of course she wouldn't be!

"I'll be fine. Could I stay over for the night?" Sam asked.

"Sure. You know that you always can. You can sleep in my bed."

"Freddie, I can sleep on the couch."

"No. I insist you to sleep on my bed." I smirked at her and she agreed.

At nine o' clock, my mom didn't return home from work. She called me saying that she's working on a mental patient and is busy. Also at that time, Sam finally crashed on my bed for the night.

I went inside my bedroom and saw her sleeping on it, but sleeping over the covers, not under it. I couldn't help to think that she looks beautiful…


	8. Imagine This

**Author's Note:** I hope I have Sam in character for this one. I think it's hard to make her be jealous and make her not acting like she is jealous. Anyway, please leave a review!

Actions Not Words  
**Point of View: _Sam Puckett_  
Chapter 8: _Imagine This_**

I woke up and that was probably the comfortable bed I ever slept in because it's way better than mine. I feel like I didn't want to get up and go out there to meet Freddie. I turned over and put the comforter closer to my chin and snuggle with it. My nose is touching the pillow that has the Galaxy Wars logos onto it. I could actually smell the scent of him…he smells nice.

What are you thinking, Puckett?! You barely know the kid! I mentally scolded myself. I truly have no idea what I thought at that moment. It just entered inside my head.

When I move my legs closer to my chest, I felt something…uncomfortable between my legs. I quickly got out of his bed and enter the bathroom and unzipped my pants pulling it down. I check my boxers (yes, I'm a girl who wears boxers. Have a problem with that?) seeing blood. What a perfect time to have my period in a guy's house! I didn't panic, but I was a hesitant of what I should do.

I heard some knocking on the door. "Is everything alright?" I breathe a sigh of relief hearing that it isn't Freddie; instead, it's his mother. I'm definitely relieved; she's a girl who has those…special things.

"I have my…uh," Even though she's a girl and goes through these kind of things, it's embarrassing to talk about to another stranger I don't know that well. "My…uh…" I said stupidly and I knew it wasn't even worth to try it again.

His mother kindly smiles at me. "I understand what you mean. I'll get you some at the drug store. I need some myself. Would you like ice cream also?"

She offered and how could I say no to ice cream?" "Uh, sure!" Freddie's mother is being genuinely nice to me. I'm sure she wouldn't be if she found out what I had done to my own mother, but that's another story for another day. I hear her feet leaving my room…well, it's actually her son's room. Drop out the boyish and some geekish stuff in here and I think it would really come out like a cool room.

I stayed in his bathroom for a little while until she comes back. I sat on the toilet and within a few minutes later, she arrived and I got up putting my pants on.

She enters the room and gave me them. "Here you are…uh, I don't really know your name."

I figure this I should tell her after what she had done for me that I'm not sure anyone would do. Who would pick up a teenage girl that looks like someone could kill your son? Apparently she did, and I've never been this thankful. I make a small smile at her. "I am Sam." I retrieve them and she smiles at me too before I head to the bathroom.

After I got myself situated, I went out of the bathroom and walk outside of Freddie's room. I notice there isn't any sight of Freddie so I ask his mother if she knows where her son is.

"Where's Freddie?"

"He's over at Carly's. She's right across the hall." She added and I temporarily forgot where she lives, but thankfully, she told me. I mean, I would have asked either way but still.

"Okay I'll be over there." I informed her leaving the room to enter the Shay apartment.

I knock on the door not wanting to barge in because I'm really not familiar with these people…Freddie is another story. When I didn't hear anything on the other side of the door, I allow myself in and got a shock of a lifetime.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed which was intentional.

I just saw Freddie and Carly making out on the couch. I remember Freddie saying to me once while we were at the Groovy Smoothie that he knows Carly doesn't have the same feelings he feels, but now that I saw this happened, I guess that statement is false.

"Sam!" Freddie yells my name in shock when he and the brunette stopped kissing.

Before I could make a fool out of myself, I quickly left the apartment, shutting the door loudly leaning against it.

Her and Freddie were…kissing?! Why am I making such a big deal out of this? It's just a kiss!

But why does it hurt me so much? Seeing them doing…that I feel like I have my heart a ripped out. I know that sounds gross and corny as Hell, but it's the truth.

Am I jealous that she kissed Freddie?! Even worse am I falling for him?

Hell no...


	9. Carly's Confession

Actions Not Words  
**Point of View: _Freddie Benson_  
Chapter 9: _Carly's Confession_**

Sam is still asleep and it's eleven thirty in the morning. I woke up way earlier than that. She must always sleep in this late which I never do.

I informed my mom that I'm going over to Carly's to see if she wants to hang out or do something together with Sam and I. When I enter her house, I found her sitting on the sofa crying.

I immediately got curious as to why she's crying, and most importantly, who made her cry. I haven't seen her cry ever. I'm sure it's nothing that Spencer did to her because he is not that type of guy or brother to let their little sisters cry. He would always make sure his sister is happy, but I guess apparently, he isn't here.

"Carly?" I called her name approaching to the couch. I sit next to her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

While she's sobbing, I can hear her answering. "Justin broke up with me!"

She has a boyfriend?! Or now had one. I never knew that…

Despite the fact I didn't know that Carly dated a jerk, I comforted her. "Well, Justin is just an idiot that doesn't realize how beautiful you are and he shouldn't take that for granted because you are much more than that."

After Carly is done with her crying, she makes a sniff saying. "Really?" Her adorable brown eyes looking at me.

"Of course," I began to get serious pouring out of what I think of her all the time - twenty four seven to be exact. "I think you are the most beautiful, smart, and funniest girl in the world and those are the reasons why I can't stop loving you."

I explain to her then I feel her lips onto mine in an instant after I said that. I'm shocked, surprised, and a little off guard she did that, but is pleased nonetheless. I always dream of this to happen and now it's finally real. I allow myself, my body and thoughts, to calm down and kiss her back.

I'm pretty sure eight seconds passed and we stopped our kiss. It wasn't my first kiss and it wasn't hers either. We kissed before once when we were thirteen because we wanted to at the time to see what kissing really was about and it was rather amazing with her.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked me and how could I say yes?

"No." I respond and kiss her back. Her lips taste like strawberries and it's hard to pull away from her.

Both of us are getting really into the moment that neither of us didn't bother to answer the door. Someone was knocking on it, but we were too into the kiss. I don't want it to end either. Maybe she realizes she loves me…

Suddenly, we hear a, "Whoa!"

We stop kissing and I look over to see it was her. "Sam!" She quickly left the apartment without saying another word. I sighed feeling horrible.

"Carly, I'm so sorry," I quickly apologized to Carly and I go to Sam ignoring Carly's calls that she wants me to be with her. As much as I want to, I can't. Sam is my friend, and now, she's hurt. I can't stand seeing any of my friends hurt including Sam.

"Sam?" I call her name as her hand is touching the knob of our apartment.

"What?" She snapped. "Don't you have your girlfriend to make out with?"

"Carly's not my girlfriend." I told her and it hurts me to say it.

"Then why were you two sucking each other's faces?"

"Because she was hurt," She makes a loud and an irritated sigh. "Her boyfriend broke up with her and I was there as a friend to comfort her."

"So you were just her crying shoulder? Pathetic." Sam said and starts to open the door to enter the house and she closed it.

I went inside my house and I know where she's heading to. I look at her going to my room and stand in front of her blocking the entrance.

"Move." She said rudely and I didn't budge. Her death glare didn't bother me at all.

"Not unless if you allow me to apologize."

"Apologize? Apologize for what? I should be the one that's apologizing. Seeing you and her making out; it's disgusting. I'm sorry I had to see that."

"You're hurt and I consider you as my friend and I don't like it when I see my friends hurt. So I'm sorry you had to see…that."

"I'm not hurt," I raise my eyebrow at that statement.

Even though I only knew her for only a few days, I could tell she's lying. I could read her emotions in her blue eyes and she's clearly hurt. I don't know why she's hurt…I mean, it would be disgusting to see Carly and I kissing on the couch, but why does it affect her that badly? She looks like she could break down any second, but she remains herself to stand tall and strong. Girls I know that would experience something like this, they would cry instantly, but not her. And I thought all girls were like that…now I know Sam isn't any of those girls. She's not like them.

"I'm just scarred for life." I roll my eyes.

"Is everything alright?" I hear Carly's voice behind me.

I turn around to face her feeling a small smile slowly showing. "Everything's fine, Carly," I reassure her honestly. "Sam was just in shock that's all," I turn my head to the blonde. "Weren't you, Sam?"

She shrugged. "Whatever." Her response isn't exactly what I expected, but it's good enough.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Sam. Really I am." Carly apologized and she seems to be really sincere about it. Does she regret of what we did?

"I don't care." Sam shrugged it off again.

"Freddie, I need to talk to you alone about what we did," Carly tells me grabbing my hand pulling me back inside her house leaving Sam standing in the hallway.

She pulls me into her brother's apartment and I close the door behind me. I put my hands inside my pockets. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize that I kissed you unexpectedly."

"Carly, I didn't mind-"

"I know, but I did. I caught you off guard, and at first, you were hesitant to kiss me back, but later, you did. That makes me wonder about certain things. I kissed you because I know you love me so while I was overwhelmed about Justin, I thought I could find some kind of love with you, but after Sam interrupted, I realize I don't have that spark you want me to have."

Strange, it feels like we are breaking up even though we aren't even together to begin with. It's hard to take of what all she said in. I knew I shouldn't have high hopes that our kiss means something. Now I know she definitely does not have the same feelings I have for her.

She never said it during her explanation, but there's this one question I have in mind that's bugging me. "So…do you regret our kiss?"

The door flew open and Sam came to us again. "Freddie? Your mom told me she wants you to have a tick bath."

I groaned. "I'm coming…" I told her and she leaves.

Right when I was going to the door, Carly says. "Freddie," I turn around hearing my name. "I'm sorry."


	10. Read Between the Lines

**Author's Note:** The next chapter would be the very last chapter of this story. It'll be an epilogue. Please review!

Actions Not Words  
**Point of View: _Sam Puckett  
_Chapter 10: _Read Between the Lines_**

How come is that I walk in at the wrong time? I don't believe in luck, but I guess I just got the bad part of it.

There's nothing else I can do about it now anyway. To get the feelings away, I mean. It's just there. It's not I want it to be there. I want it to go away. I never thought I could ever have these feelings inside me before. I never thought I could like a person so – how can I say I like him anyway? I barely know him, though from the few days I got to know him, it feels like I know him forever. That sounds so janky, I know, but what else is there to say other than that?

Carly and Freddie haven't been talking to each other since their last encounter. And besides that, Carly has a boyfriend named Griffin, at least that's what Freddie tells me. I saw them walking together out of the lobby, holding hands.

Freddie hasn't been over at Carly's house because of their kiss and Griffin. He's not a big fan of him anyway, so he just stays here, we hang out, or he does errands for his mom. That's pretty much his life right now.

I feel pretty bad for the guy. Apparently, he likes Carly forever and she doesn't return the feelings for him. Now, she just kisses him because she's looking for comfort after a breakup and now she shows up with another boyfriend.

If I ever experience something like that, I don't know what I'll do. No one would like to have a broken heart including me. So, if you break my heart, I'll break your face. It's easy just like that. I'll probably get send to juvy for it, but my reason to go there is definetly worth it.

Freddie and I are at the Groovy Smoothie and I know he's trying not to look at the newest couple. Carly and Griffin. They're sitting together, alone, and sharing a smoothie. I look back at Freddie who's mindlessly dipping his French fry into the small cup containing ketchup.

"Hey," He lifts head to look at me. "You okay?"

"Uhhh…" He stupidly stammered at me and I look over to what he's watching. Carly and Freddie are getting up and leaving together. Griffin puts his leather jacket around her and she smiles in return. "Kind of." He answers after the couple leaves. "It's hard, you know?"

"Yeah," I lied not really agreeing with him because I never experienced something like this, but I thought that I would make him feel better if I did.

Things have gotten silence between us now and I suggested. "Do you want to leave?"

"Okay," He agrees grabbing the food to throw away the trash into the garbage.

We got into Freddie's apartment seeing his mother isn't home and probably at work for her shift or doing something else. I didn't bother asking where she is to Freddie because he doesn't look like he's in a good mood.

"Hey Sam?" I look over at him from the couch we're sitting on in the living room.

"…Yeah?"

The next thing I knew, I feel my lips are being pressed on by something…I open my eyes only to see it's his lisps that are on mine! His eyes are closed and I guess I should close mine…I don't know what to do. It's my first kiss…Right when I was about to get into it, he pulled apart and I just stared at him.

"What was that for?"

"Being with me." He answered simply and I gave him a confused look. I have no idea what he means. "Actions speak louder than words, right?"

I shrugged and then answered vocally. "You thank girls by sucking their faces?"

"Not all of them…" He makes his signature smirk.

I lean back onto the sofa thinking about what we just did.


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Here's the very last chapter of Actions Not Words. Here are the people I would like to thank for reviewing my first Seddie story: what lurks beneath, Karly Black, VampiresxTeamEdward-Erik, Mudmaster94, IzzyRoxUrSox13, JamesTheGreater, MissSteffy, Kpfan72491, NotoCreddieSeddieONLY, BlueJayWayProductions, axel100, .Poisoned Scarlet., Bleach Munky, trainwreck17, Boris Yelstin, Ultimatereader14, JunoLuv, FatCake, The Laugher1234, seddieroxxmysoxx, and to all of the anonymous reviewers! Thank you! :)

* * *

Actions Not Words  
**Point of View: _Changes_**  
**Chapter 11: _Epilogue_**

**Freddie's POV**

So guess what? I have a girlfriend. Yes, a girlfriend. Yes she's real and not some imaginary figure that I made up. She's beautiful, nice, blonde, and her name is Sam, but those aren't the characteristics that makes me get drawn into her. I see a side of her that she tells me no one ever saw a side of her. I've seen in her in all sorts of emotions; happy, sad, etc. This is an emotion that everyone gets to see her; sad and she's crying. She always says to me that she doesn't like to cry because it shows her being weak. I keep telling her she doesn't have to cry all the time, but it could help if you did release it so all of your emotions won't contain in one bottle.

We're at her mother's funeral. She said to me when she got home, she found her mother dead, and supposedly, she drank herself to death because she saw an empty bottle of wine holding in her hand that she finished. I brought it because Sam did say her mother is addicted to drug and alcohol. Sam is never like that, thank God. Well, she told me she used to, but stops hanging out with her old friends and always come to me instead when there's trouble arising.

Sam had very little to say about her mother because her mother was also abusive. She did thank me and my mother for saving her though when she did ran away because without us she'll probably be dead. She wanted to escape that house whenever she knew things are going to be turned bad especially when her father is gone that's the reason why her mother went insane.

After her mother's casket got lowered to the ground and the guys start to cover it up, I see Sam walking away with her blonde curls blowing in the wind. Absentmindedly, I follow her wanting to make sure if she's okay and if she'll make it through today.

"Hey, Sam," I say her name and she still didn't turn around just stares down at another tombstone. "…Are you okay?"

"Peachy," She answers.

I let out a sigh knowing she's not telling me the truth. "Sam…"

"I'm so very happy, isn't that what you want Freddork?" She asked me being annoyed. She usually calls me names like that when she's mad at me or if she's just playfully teasing with me. It's like a special thing we have – a game.

"Sam, stop lying." I tell her knowing that she's the queen at lying.

"I have something to tell you, Freddie," Sam turns around and a single, lone tear escapes her eye and slowly slides down her cheek and drips off from her face. Her blue eyes connect with mine and I know she means business. It's only rare that I see her being serious. "Please don't tell anyone."

I took a step closer to her and she didn't make a single movement. "I promise I won't."

I see her swallow and she confessed. "I killed my mother."

I have my eyes widen. "What?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked away to hide herself from me that she's crying. I thought we had talked about this – it's okay to cry.

"I – I didn't mean it like that," I walk closer behind her putting a hand onto her right shoulder and rub it softly. "I…I just want to know."

"We were…having a fight and she…starts to abuse me again and I…" Her shoulders shake a little from crying.

"It's okay." I reassure her. I hate it when she cries or when any girls cry. I don't know what to do.

"Killed her…with a knife…I didn't know what came over me, Freddie. I just did it. I didn't mean to…I wanted to, but…She's gone now. You can leave me if you want. I understand…" She sniffs and turn around. I see her eyes being all red and puffy from crying so much during her explanation of what happened with her and her late mother at home.

"Why would I leave you?"

"…because I'm a murderer…" She mumbles while wiping the tears on her eyes away.

"It's a big deal that you murdered someone, but I won't turn my girlfriend in or tell anyone," I make a small smile at her. "Not even my mother." She gave me one in return because I always tell my mother everything and she and Carly knows that.

"Thank you, Freddie." Sam says and gives me a hug and I hug her back tightly.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

Freddie has always been in love with me ever since the day we first met. It's kind of weird that he's not. I always expect him to try and flirt with me and I would always reject him, but I guess those days are over...Its funny how things change…

I'm happily with Griffin now. We've been dating for six months, and in a few days, it'll be seven. The longest relationship I ever had with a guy. Griffin is a better boyfriend than I ever had except when I was dating Justin.

I'm glad that Freddie and I found someone that we can love.

* * *

**Marissa's POV**

Sam Puckett is a girl I never would have expect that my son would date because I always thought he loves Carly Shay, but I guess now, his heart chosen a different girl for him. I don't mind, though. They're both very nice girls and nice to my Freddie.

He and Sam have been dating for two months and they're relationship is going really well. They have been going dates on every weekend and I drive them back home.

I'm just still surprised at how Freddie quickly moved on after Carly. Ever since we moved here, Freddie says he met a girl named Carly and is in love. I thought it was just a phase, but when I see how serious he is about it, I become more alerted and concerned because of his hormones. I know him well enough like any mother should know their child, but I just don't want him to do anything…risky. Then, something happened that made him not loving Carly like he used to. And it happened ever since Sam came along.

Never would I have thought that one day my son would fall in love with Sam Puckett.

**The End**


End file.
